new_phineas_and_ferbfandomcom-20200215-history
Valentines day transcript
Phineas:so ferb, what do you want to do today, i mean even on valentines day. Ferb:well, there was a spongebob episode that came out 20 years ago that had a valentines day carnival, so maybe we could do that. Phineas:good idea ferb lets do that! we can even have a party in our house, since after all this is a 15 minute special. but also, where's perry? (perry goes down Major monogram:happy valentines day agent P, this is carl's crush, guess who this is? (perry holds his hands up saying he has no idea) Major monogram:you don't know who this is? oh this is amanda lopez, now you people watching this probably saw her in milo murphy's law. anyway perry, doofensmirtz is working on something that will trash valentines day, using a de-love-inator 2, so you need to stop this agent P, before it is too late. (scene is now in phineas and ferb's back yard as it is getting filled with carnival rides) Phineas:the ferris wheel should go there, the chair swing will be in the center, perfect, we'll work on the rest. Isabella:hey phineas, whatcha doin? Phineas:filling up our back yard with carnival day rides, and isabella, i have a present for you! Isabella:awww, what is it? Phineas:open it up. (Isabella opens up her present) Isabella:great! this is some sparkly pink lip gloss! Phineas:then put it on! (Isabella applies lip gloss on her lips) Isabella:okay I'm ready to kiss you phineas. Phineas:go ahead! (Isabella gives phineas a kiss as phineas then falls to the ground) Isabella:Phineas, are you okay? Phineas:yeah, I'm good, I just felt so happy to get a really sweet kiss like that. now can i kiss you? Isabella:yeah, go ahead. (phineas kisses isabella as she falls to the ground too!) Phineas:all right, it's time to go on rides(holds isabella's hand after saying this) Isabella:okay phineas. (scene is now at doofensmirtz evil incorporated) Vocals singing"doofensmirtz evil incorporated". (perry gets trapped by 3-D heart trap) Doof:ah! perry the platypus, let me show you my evil invention, behold! the de-love inator 2! i will use this to destroy valentines day, like look! there's the guy who harassed me at the halloween costume contest, so watch what i do! (doof shoots the De love inator 2 on the halloween costume judge and his couple, they then fight and run off the screen afterwards) doof:that created revenge on those couples, so at least for now, nothing can stop me! yehehehehehehaha! (scene is now back at phineas and ferb's with the quirky worky song playing) *phineas and isabella went on the roller coaster of love ride *Baljeet and mishti are seen on the ferris wheel, so were ferb+emily, and also carl+amanda lopez *quirky worky song ends at the chair swing shown. Candace:mom, phineas and ferb made a carnival in their backyard for valentines day! Mom:okay i'll be home in 12 minutes, I'm just coming home with some food for the valentines day party. Candace:ugh, well you'd better be home before this thing gets away! (scene transition from candace's room to buford sitting on the bench being sad) *buford was seen sitting with baljeet, buford was sad and disappointed. Buford:(takes a deep breath before he speaks), as for valentines day, I don't think it's right to have fun bullying with each other more, maybe it's the thought of hanging with- gretchen:hey baljeet can you show me where the bathroom is? Baljeet:well sure *baljeet is gone with buford sitting for 3 seconds. Buford:anyway, maybe i should hang out with- pedro:baljeet could you help me find my family? Baljeet:well sure. *baljeet is gone with buford sitting for 3 seconds. again. Buford:anyway, I was thinking of hanging out with- Cindy:hey buford could you help me find the trash cans? wait you seem to be down in the dumps right now! so I'll find someone else. (buford gets angry) Buford:(angrily)so as I was saying- Little Timmy:uh, anybody know the time? Buford:GAAAH! BUFORD NEEDS LOVE TOOOOO! (buford pounds on his stomach like a gorilla and gets closer to the camera) *buford is roaring at the balloon stop, cuts the balloons, and then stomps on the balloon cart. then runs off. *now the scene is at the heart man Buford:I Death you heart man!(rips the heart costume and runs off) pa announcer:attention everyone, there's a rough bully on the loose, so evacuate the carnival now! *everyone screams and runs off *buford runs in and pulls his fists *scene shows the ferris wheel. Buford:heart on wheel must die! *buford gets to the ferris wheel, trying to hop to get to the heart in the center of the wheel Buford:Darn you get so high like that! *Buford tips over the ferris wheel *now buford tries to rip off the heart from the wheel, but it was sticked so strong on it, that it made him grunt to get it off. *buford breathes as he leaves the carnival/phineas and ferbs backyard. *now a little girl pops by the gates of the backyard licking a heart lollipop Buford:HEART ON STICK MUST DIE! *girl screams and runs off as buford steals the lollipop and crunches on it. Phineas:(gasps) buford! *buford shows off a really creepy face. *crowd screams and runs off to the end of the driveway. *buford roars and gets the people scared of buford. Buford:give me baljeet! (baljeet snickers) Buford:YOU Broke my heart, now i am going to break something of yours! Baljeet:all right buford, I know I'm going to deserve this, but will they? Buford:they didnt give me anything either! *they throw in something infront for buford. Buford:nope, it's too late for that now, or I'll. *buford still mad and gets the other people to cross the street except for baljeet. *buford still mad and gets to baljeet making a scary face on him. Bridgitte:i'm here! ready for buford! Buford:yay!!! my valentine!!! Bridgitte:so, I'm sorry I'm late, there were airplane problems, so anyway, could i give you a kiss? Buford:uhhhhh, sure. *bridgitte kisses baljeet. Buford:awww, thanks bridgitte, now i finally have a valentine. *police shows up Police:so i heard a report of destruction made by you. Buford:well. I definitely did all this but- (police arrest baljeet) Police:all right now take him to the judge, fun destroyer! (scene switches to phineas and ferb's backyard) Candace:see mom, see what the boys did for valentines day? Mom:well. my yard looks really clean. Candace:what!!! no!!!! (scene switches to the crowd that escaped from the carnival from buford's fit) Phineas:well, buford's definitely in jail now, lets have our party in the house now! *crowd cheers on "yay!". (this part closes for the second part as a break) Category:Transcripts